A Nightmare
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: “Hey. Sakura, aku mau cerita nih” tiba-tiba ino datang ke bangkuku sambil mengagetkanku. “Duh, kamu bikin aku kaget saja. Mau cerita apa?” tanyaku. “Ehm, aku baru ditembak sama Sai” bisik Ino di telingaku. My 1st fic. Read n Review please...


Hai…

Saya baru ni di FFn ini…

Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanny senpai2 sekalian…

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi klo jelek harap dimaklumi…

Karna pasti jelek, jadi saya mengharapkan review dari senpai2 sekalian….

Dan flame juga gpp, asalkan membangun…

Yak! Dari pada berlama-lama, kita langsung saja…

A NIGHTMARE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

-

"Hey. Sakura, aku mau cerita nih" tiba-tiba ino datang ke bangkuku sambil mengagetkanku.

"Duh, kamu bikin aku kaget saja. Mau cerita apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm, aku baru ditembak sama Sai" bisik Ino di telingaku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tidak percaya, kemudian aku bertanya. "Eh, siapa? Coba ulang?"

"Aku baru ditembak sama Sai" ulangnya.

"Wah! Masa? Aku ngga percaya!" aku membalas dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Eh, beneran loh. Pertamanya aku juga tidak percaya sih" komentar Ino.

"Hm, kapan? Dimana?' tanyaku beruntun.

"Kemaren. Di sms" jawabnya beruntun juga.

"Wow! Gimana kronologis ceritanya?" tanyaku menyelidiki.

"Ya, pertamanya sih ngobrol biasa. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi gitu deh" jawabnya tersipu malu.

"Jawabanmu ngga jelas deh" kataku mengejek. "Gimana isi sms-nya waktu nembak kamu?"

"Hm, isinya gini, 'Gimana jawaban kamu kalau aku bilang suka sama kamu?'" jelasnya.

"Terus kamu jawab apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku bilang, 'Kaget, bingung, emang kamu mau nembak siapa?' terus dia bilang 'Nembak kamu'" terang Ino panjang lebar.

"Wow, keren banget nembaknya" aku berkomentar lagi.

"Haha, ngga gitu juga kali" dia tersipu malu lagi.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _Bel tanda istirahat selesai, berbunyi.

"Eh, udah bel, aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya" pamit Ino.

"Oke, dah Ino"

"Dadah"

Saat melihat punggung Ino yang menjauh, aku merasa ada lubang menganga lebar didadaku. Tetapi saat itu aku belum mengetahui sebabnya.

-

-

-

Hari ini aku, Ino, dan Hinata akan pergi jalan-jalan yang biasa kami lakukan setiap akhir minggu. Aku sedang berlari kencang memburu waktu. Kenapa? Singkat saja. Aku terlambat dan Ino akan marah-marah kalau sampai aku membuatnya menunggu.

"Hey, lama banget kamu. Kemana aja sih?' Ino bertanya dengan nada emosi.

"Ehe, maaf, tadi aku bantu ibu dulu" kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Ya sudahlah, lagi pula Hinata juga belum datang. Jangan-jangan dia tertular ngaretnya kamu ya?" Ino tiba-tiba melirik tajam kearahku.

"Eh, ya mungkin…oh! Itu dia datang!" fiuh, untung Hinata cepat datang, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Ino.

"Hey Hinata, ayo cepat!" Ino berseru sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya iya!" kulihat Hinata berlari dengan seorang cowok ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Hosh..hosh.." ketika sampai, terlihat Hinata yang terengah-engah.

Mengikuti rasa penasaranku, aku menghampiri Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya, "Hinata, cowok yang bareng kamu itu siapa?"

"Oh, iya, belum aku kenalin ya?" Hinata balik nanya.

"Ehm, Sakura, Ino, kenalin ini Naruto, pacarku" wajah Hinata terlihat memerah ketika menyebut kata 'pacarku'.

Kami pun berjabat tangan dengan pacarnya Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata jahat banget. Ngga bilang-bilang kalau udah punya pacar" kataku menggodanya.

"Go, gomen. Aku juga baru ditembak kemaren sama dia" jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Haha, begitu, Ino juga baru ditembak kemaren" kataku sambil cengengesan. "Semua sudah kumpul kan? Ayo kita berangkat, nanti keburu siang."

"Eh, tunggu dulu," sergah Ino. "Sai belum datang."

"Oh, ternyata kamu ngajak Sai juga ya? Kok malah jadi double date sih?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa itu Sai?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Oh, itu juga pacar barunya Ino lho" kataku menjelaskan.

"Eh, itu dia Sai!" tiba-tiba Ino berseru. "Saaaiii, cepeeeettt, kita udah mau berangkat!"

Setelah Sai sampai ke samping Ino, dia langsung memperkenalkan diri dan kami pun berjabat tangan. Saat selanjutnya kami sudah berangkat menuju Konoha Indah Plaza. Kami berjalan beriringan. Aku ditengah, Ino di kananku bersama Sai dan Hinata dikiriku bersama Naruto. Disaat aku melihat ke depan, entah mengapa aku merasakan lagi ada lubang di dadaku. Aku tersenyum miris.

-

-

-

Ketika sampai di KIP, ternyata mereka tengah asik sendiri bersama pasanganny masing-masing. Kami terpisah menjadi tiga, Ino berjalan bersama Sai, Hinata berjalan bersama Naruto, sedangkan aku sendiri. Seketika aku berpikir. Ternyata mereka sudah melupakan sahabanya sendiri ketika mendapatkan pacar baru. Ketika aku melihat ke kanan, disana ada Ino dan Sai yang pergi menjauh. Ketika aku melihat ke kiri, disana ada Hinata dan Naruto yang juga tengah pergi menjauh. Kemudian aku melihat ke depan. Entah itu khayalan atau bukan, aku melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum menyeringai kearahku seakan menertawakan kesendirianku, setelah itu dia berbalik dan pergi.

Aku jatuh terduduk di tengah lobby KIP. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Hatiku terasa diremas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, turunlah cairan hangat dari kedua mataku.

-

-

-

"Hah! Hosh…hosh…hosh"

"Ternyata aku bermimpi, hahaha…"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan terengah-engah kemudian berbicara pada diri sendiri. Ketika itulah air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku. Mungkin tangisanku dalam mimpi itu belum cukup. Aku kembali mencurahkan air mataku di bantalku. Selama beberapa lama aku menangis dalam diam sambil berteriak dalam hati.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak ingin sendiri!'

OWARI

Jelekkah? Mind 2 review?


End file.
